Luke Skywalker & the Je'daii: The Battle of the Graveyard
by Jacen Caedus
Summary: Luke Skywalker and Mara Jade journey into the Graveyard to prevent a Sith invasion on the Jedi Praxeum.


**Disclaimer: I am not Rick Riordan or George Lucas.**

Here are the characters in this story:

**Percy "Seaweed Brain" Jackson - Luke "Farmboy" Skywalker (age 15), Jedi demigod**

**Annabeth Chase - Mara Jade (age 15), Jedi demigod**

**********Grover Underwood - Corran Horn (age 31), Corellian searcher**

**************Tyson - Lowbacca (age 14), Lowbacca**

******************Rachel Dare - Gaeriel Captison (age 15), clairvoyant **

**Poseidon - Vader (immortal), King of Kamino**

**Luke Castellan - Jacen (Solo) Caedus (age 22), Sith minion and captain of the _Anakin Solo_**

**Bianca di Angelo - Ahsoka (Tano) Durron (deceased), Witch of Dathomir**

**Nico di Angelo - Kyp Durron (age 11), fugitive**

**Clarisse La Rue - Saba Sebatyne (age 16), Jedi demigod**

**Zoë Nightshade - Callista Ming (deceased), Witch of Dathomir (mention only)**

**Hades - Bogan (immortal), King of the Netherworld (mention only)**

**Zeus - Sekot (immortal), King of Tython (mention only)**

**Kronos - Palpatine (immortal), Sith Emperor**

**Ares - Yun-Yammka (immortal), god of war (mention only)**

**Hermes - Yun-Shuno (immortal), god of thieves (mention only)**

**Demeter - Ta'a Chume (immortal), goddess of fertility (mention only)**

**Dionysus "Mr. D" - Qel-Droma "Master Q" (immortal), director of the Jedi Praxeum**

**Calypso - Tahiri Veila (immortal), witch**

**Chiron - Yoda (immortal), Jedi instructor**

**Silena Beauregard - ****Seha Dorvald** (age 18), Jedi demigod

**Sally Jackson - Shmi Skywalker (age 43), mother of Luke Skywalker**

**Oracle of Delphi - Prophet of Yavin (immortal), Jedi Seer (mention only)**

**Charles Beckondorf - Ganner Rhysode (age 18), Jedi demigod**

**Atlas - Dooku (immortal), Sith Lord (mention only)**

**Paul Blofis - Ben Kenobi (age 43), teacher **

**Travis Stoll - Chak Fel (age 15), Jedi demigod**

**Connor Stoll - Davin Fel (age 16), Jedi demigod**

**Chris Rodriguez - Raynar Thul (age 16), former Sith minion**

**Ethan Nakamura - Jagged Fel (age 15), Sith minion**

**Argus - Jurokk (immortal), Jedi sentry**

**Blackjack - R2-D2 (age unknown), aiwha**

**Mrs. O'Leary - Drang (immortal), vornskr**

**Ariadne - Nomi Sunrider (immortal), goddess of labyrinths (mention only)**

**Pan - Yu'shaa (immortal), Lord of the Wild**

**Daedalus / Quintus - Vodo Siosk-Baas / Nichos Marr (age unknown), creator of the Graveyard and Jedi battlemaster**

**Kelli - Karia Ver Seryan (immortal), Sith minion**

**Michael Yew - Tekli (age 15), Jedi demigod**

**Juniper - Sannah (age unknown), Melodie**

**Peleus - Rancor (immortal), guardian of the Healing Crystals of Fire**

**Kampé - Ysanne Isard (immortal), warden at Lusankya **

**Janus - Scourge (immortal), Je'daii traitor **

**Briares - Chewbacca (immortal), Wookiee hero**

**Hera - Shira (immortal), Queen of Tython**

**Athena - Ashla (immortal), goddess of wisdom and war (mention only)**

**Apollo - Yavin (immortal), god of prophecy (mention only)**

**Artemis - Dathomir (immortal), goddess of the hunt (mention only)**

**Hephaestus - Yun-Ne'Shel (immortal), god of fire **

**Aphrodite - Yun-Q'aah (immortal), goddess of love (mention only)**

**Hercules - (****Anakin)** Skywalker (immortal), god of heroes (mention only)

**Lee Fletcher - Ton Phanan (age 16), Jedi demigod **

**Antaeus - Kar Vastor (immortal), giant**

**Porkpie - Arnie (age unknown), aiwha**

**Guido - Sneaky (age unknown), aiwha**

**Geryon - Kueller (immortal), monster**

**Castor - Biggs Darklighter (age 16), Jedi demigod**

**Pollux - Gavin Darklighter (age 16), Jedi demigod**

**Theseus - Andur Sunrider (deceased), Jedi demigod**

**Malcolm - Kyle Katarn (age 15), Jedi demigod**

**Minos - Exar Kun (deceased), Sith spirit**

**Sphinx - Waru (immortal), monster**

**Eurytion - Galen Marek (immortal), demigod**

**Orthus - Sturm (immortal), vornskr**

**Tammi - Dannik Jerriko (immortal), Sith minion**

**Leneus - Gilad Pellaeon (age unknown), Corellian leader**

**Perdix - Cray Mingla (deceased), niece of Vodo Siosk-Baas**

**Icarus - Bodo Baas (deceased), son of Vodo Siosk-Baas**

**Silenus - Nejaa Halcyon (age unknown), Corellian leader**

**Maron - Soontir Fel (age unknown), Corellian leader**

**Typhon - Nyax (immortal), storm giant (mention only) **

**Gaea - Abeloth (immortal), mastermind (mention only)**

**_Locations_:**

**Camp Half-Blood - Jedi Praxeum (Big House - Jedi Temple)**

**The Underworld - The Netherworld of the Force **

**Olympus - Tython (mention only)**

**New York - Coruscant (Long Island - Centax)**

**Goode High School - Ossus Academy**

_**Princess Andromeda **_**- _Anakin Solo_**

**Othrys - Korriban**

**The Labyrinth - The Graveyard**

**Manhattan - Galactic City**

**Alcatraz - Lusankya**

**O**gygia - Mortis

**_Species_:**

**Human - Human (Mortal - Mundane)**

**Satyr - Corellian**

**Olympian - Je'daii**

**Titan - Sith**

**Centaur - Chironian**

**Cyclops - Wookiee**

**Dracanae - Killik**

**Pegasus - Aiwha**

**Hippocampus - Varactyl**

**Laestrygonian - Gundark**

**Harpy - Twi'lek**

**Telekhine - Noghri **

**Nereid - Kaminoan**

**Dryad - Melodie**

**Hesperid - Mistryl Shadow Guard (mention only)**

**Hunters of Artemis - Witches of Dathomir (mention only)**

**Hellhound - Vornskr**

**Automaton - Droid**


End file.
